Solo dos
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: La amistad es algo muy importante y si para conservarla debes renunciar a tantas cosas... Sonika tomó la decisión de dejar todo atrás para poder conservar a su mejor amiga y ayudarla en todo lo que sea necesario. A costa de que ella no pueda ser feliz.


Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Caminaba arrastrando los pies, cabeza baja al igual que los hombros. Su bolso iba casi arrastrando. Su ánimo estaba bajo tierra, y no es como si hubiera tenido un mal día, había sido bueno en verdad. Un nudo se formo en su garganta al recordar lo que le dijeron. Tragó con dificultad un poco de saliva y levantó la mirada, ya estaba cerca de su casa. Al llegar sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, ingresó y cerró tras de sí. No había nadie a esa hora, así que no hablaría, tampoco tenía ganas. Subió a su cuarto, al llegar ahí, arrojó su bolso y se dejo caer boca abajo en su cama. Dio un gemido lastimero y se giró, para ver el techo. Su mirada viajo por el color blanco hasta que se asqueo del mismo, se sentó y examinó su habitación, sus ojos se detuvieron en la fotografía que adornaba su tocador, de nuevo se dejo caer en la cama y gimió de nueva cuenta.<p>

Había tenido un buen día hasta que llego la hora del descanso, siempre se adelantaba a la cafetería con Avanna, su mejor amiga, y esperaban a Yohio, el cual iba en otra clase por lo que llegaba minutos después de ellas. En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo hablaban de trivialidades, o _cosas de chicas_, pero ahora ese tema tocó una fibra muy sensible. Como mejores amigas se contaban muchas cosas, varias de las cuales ni sus hermanos sabían. Bien, pues Avanna le reveló a Sonika quien era el chico que le gustaba. Se lo contó con voz baja, más de la usual, y con las mejillas sonrojadas, era obvio que se sentía incomoda. Sonika dejo caer su bolígrafo ante la sorpresa, pero se repuso en poco tiempo. Sonrió y ánimo a su amiga para que se declarase, Avanna se negó rotundamente y Sonika le prometió que la ayudaría a estar junto a él.

Falta decir que era el mismo chico que Sonika quería, falta decir que ese chico era su amigo que en ese momento se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa. Falta decir que Sonika sentía que el mundo se desmoronaba sobre ella. El resto del descanso se dio sin problemas, ninguna dijo nada y actuaron como siempre. Cuando se volvieron a separar, Sonika asaltó con preguntas a su amiga, queriendo saber todo, Avanna las respondió todas. Al final del día siempre iban a pasear un rato a la plaza comercial, Sonika inventó una excusa y se retiró corriendo, una vez lejos de ellos comenzó a caminar lentamente y la sonrisa que les mostró se desvaneció.

Ahora en su cama, estaba hecha un manojo de dudas. Antes que nada, Avanna era su amiga, se conocían de años y por otro lado estaba Yohio y él… Bueno, él era él y por eso se había enamorado del chico. Suspiró cansada y se levantó de su cama, caminó hasta el tocador y tomó la fotografía. La contemplo un rato. Su entrecejo se frunció, azotó el papel contra la madera y bajo corriendo las escaleras, tomó sus llaves de la pequeña mesa que estaba cerca de la entrada y salió azotando la puerta principal. Comenzó a correr por la calle de la izquierda.

Al día siguiente continuó su rutina. Y cuando iba llegando a la entrada de la escuela, los encontró. Sonrió y lleno sus pulmones, les gritó y ambos se detuvieron. Ninguno disimulo su sorpresa al verla, aún con esa sonrisa se acercó corriendo a ellos. Al detenerse, él primero en hablar fue Yohio, de manera muy dramática.

-¡¿Por qué te cortarse el cabello?!-. Vociferó. Mientras la señalaba. A su lado, Avanna asentía frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Sonika comenzó a reír y se paso una mano por su cabello. Su antes largo cabello, que sujetaba con una coleta alta, había desaparecido, su cabello ahora era corto, casi masculino. La chica miro a sus amigos y procedió a hablar.

-Ya era muy molesto, ¡No podía más con él!-.

Yohio al instante la tomó de los hombros y sacudió frenéticamente, sollozando. Era sabido que el chico amaba el cabello de Sonika, no había día que no lo tocara, que jugara con él. Incluso parecía preocuparse más por el cabello que por la dueña del mismo. Avanna realizó un gesto inconforme, a ella también le gustaba el cabello de su amiga. Sonika no lo decía, pero le había dolido, ella adoraba su cabello, se esmeraba todos los días para cuidarlo. Pero tenía una razón y esa era el alejar a Yohio de ella, el chico siempre estaba sobre de ella por lo mismo; la abrazaba y siempre se sentaba a su lado, para jugar con su cabello. Miro a ambos con molestia.

-Si tanto quieres tocar el cabello de alguien, hay tienes a Avanna-. Dijo, señalando a la chica.

Yohio miro a Avanna, la cual se tensó. Aún con sollozos soltó a Sonika y se fue con la otra chica, hundió la cabeza en la mata de cabello oscuro, sosteniendo a Avanna por los hombros, se escuchaban sus lloriqueos. La chica solo miro a su amiga, Sonika le guiñó un ojo y sonrió con picardía. El rubor que Avanna tenía antes desapareció y su cara mostró sorpresa total. Su amiga se había cortado el cabello por ella. Sonika se giró sobre sus talones y corrió para ingresar a la escuela, Avanna apenas y podía moverse, Yohio seguía gimoteando en ella. Sin poder hacer mucho se quedo ahí, tratando de consolar al otro.

El resto del día, cada vez que estaban los tres juntos, Sonika se mostraba mordaz y grosera con Yohio, alejándolo de ella, el chico quedaba tan sorprendido que no lograba responder. Avanna miraba todo con angustia, a ella le gustaba estar con los dos, siempre juntos los tres. Y si bien en algún momento sintió celos de que Yohio siempre prefiriera a Sonika, nunca deseó eso, nunca quiso que su amiga se desprendiera de algo tan importante para ella. En el descanso rompió en llanto y no habló. Los otros dos, sin comprender, la trataron de consolar. Al final del almuerzo, cuando se separaron, caminaban solo ellas dos, de regresó a su aula. Entonces, Avanna encaró a su amiga.

-No debiste de cortar el cabello por esto-.

-Te dije que te ayudaría-.

-¡No era para tanto!-. Gritó, molesta. Observó a Sonika, la cual la miraba con sorpresa.

Avanna estaba molesta, y no pretendía ocultarlo, pero también triste, unas cuantas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Sonika sonrío con tranquilidad y se pasó la mano por el cabello de nueva cuenta, sus ojos no dejaban de ver a los de Avanna.

-Tampoco le tenía tanto cariño-. Mintió. –Además, volverá a crecer, ¿no?-.

La chica de cabello oscuro no dijo nada más, apretó los puños y volvió a llorar. Ella nunca quiso eso, nunca quiso que Sonika se cortara el cabello, que fuese tan grosera con Yohio, que su amistad con el chico se viera rota, solo por ella. Todo lo que Avanna quería era que los tres estuvieran siempre juntos. Sonika abrazó con cariño a su amiga y la consoló, diciéndole mentira tras mentira. Al final, Avanna se calmó y no asistieron a clase. En ese tiempo libre, Sonika le explicó su plan a su amiga, el cual no le agrado a la otra, pero Sonika estaba muy convencida de ello, así que no se retractó, aunque se ganara miradas molestas de Avanna. Las clases concluyeron, era miércoles, así que irían a comer pizza a la plaza comercial, como todos los miércoles. Sonika se inventó una excusa, una muy torpe, sin dejarlos hablar, se fue corriendo.

Era tradición para ellos ir a comer juntos los miércoles a esa pizzería. Su mesa siempre llamaba la atención puesto que gritaban y jugaban, más que los niños pequeños. Incluso eran conocidos por los que atendían, pero esa tarde no era así. Una sola pizza les fue entregada, cuando normalmente eran dos. Avanna apenas y había puesto una rebana en su plato. Yohio había saturado su trozo con salsa de tomate, ninguno de los dos comían. La chica estaba con la cabeza baja y el chico hundido en su asiento. El ambiente era depresivo. Avanna aún se sentía mal por el corte de su amiga, por otro lado, Yohio recapitulaba todo lo que había dicho y hecho en esa semana, Sonika había sido tan cortante con él que pensaba que era culpa suya, miro a Avanna, ella también estaba deprimida, ¿Era culpa de él que Sonika se cortara el cabello y se alejara de ellos?

En su hogar, Sonika no dejaba de verse al espejo. En verdad había sido difícil deshacerse de su cabello, lloró cuando acabaron de cortárselo. Paso sus manos por su cabello. Sí, había sido lo mejor. Ella haría que sus amigos terminaran juntos, le costara lo que le cortara. Si Avanna se molestaba con ella, si Yohio nunca más le volvía a hablar; eso no importaba, con tal de que ellos estuvieran juntos. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se maldijo y tiró todo lo que estaba en su tocador. Las lágrimas no cesaban, a ella le dolería, como le dolería mentirle por siempre a su mejor amiga, le dolería nunca decirle sus sentimientos a Yohio; cuanto le dolería callarse todo eso. Pero valdría la pena, ellos estarían juntos y felices, eso le bastaba. Con eso en mente, se quedo sentada en el suelo y se limpió las mejillas, gateó hasta la fotografía que había tirado. La observó, la fotografía que se realizaron el primero año de preparatoria, cuando ella y Avanna volvían a estar en la misma escuela y cuando conocieron a Yohio. La abrazó, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

* * *

><p>Me quedo... triston D: Pero bueno. Ya, me quite las ansias que tenía.<p>

Bieeen... Para los que leyeron "Nadie te reemplazara" y dijeron que pondría a Yohio con Maika, ¡Se equivocan! ¡Jajaja! xD Perdón para los fans de esa pareja. Ahora, me gusta Yohio con Sonika :v También con Avanna. Y, en cualquier caso, un triangulo amoroso bastante angustiante... creo que ya lo demostré xD No me decidía con cual de ambas ponerlo, así que preferí este camino, él siendo neutral (¡Mejor un harem! Ok, no) No me creo que no haya fics de Avanna ni de Sonika en español D: ¿Por qué?

P.D.: Se me olvido la despedida. LOL. Adiós gente linda, gracias por leer :D

P.D.2: FUCK YEAH, ¡primer fic de Sonika y Avanna en español! Perdón, no me resistí xD


End file.
